


tell me

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	tell me

_Fuck Flip Zimmerman_

It had been nearly one week since his last phone call to you on his lunch break  _(it wasn’t because he was thinking about you – something funny happened at the station and he couldn’t wait to tell somebody)_.

Nearly one week since his firm, broad chest was pressed to yours in his bed, fucking your imprint into his lumpy old mattress.  

Your time spent with Flip had been less of a relationship and more of a competition. Neither of you wanted to be the first to admit defeat – admit that they needed the other.  The both of you too similar and too stubborn to give in.  

Yes, your mouths had explored every inch of each other’s bodies and you knew the taste of each other’s sweat – but talking about  _feelings_  was a step neither of you wanted to be the first to take.

It wasn’t uncommon for Flip to cancel plans or stand you up in favor of work.  In fact, you’d come to expect it.   You’d also come to expect the unannounced visits to your diner that followed.  He’d order a coffee, grin at you from behind his mug as you shuffled from table to table, and hope that his Zimmerman charm was enough to earn your forgiveness.  _Somehow it always was_.

You hated yourself for turning to look every time the bells at the entrance of the diner rang that morning – now six days since you last spoke.  You hated that you checked for Flip each time and that you even cared at all.  

You decided to give winning the game the two of you had been playing your best shot and stop by the station on your way home that afternoon.  

Flip had left a book with you the last time he had visited the diner  _(something to keep you busy during your breaks)_. And now you were going to show up at the station, head held high and leave Flip  _and_  his book behind.

Paperback in hand, you strolled through the doors of the station. “Is Flip around?”  you asked nobody in particular and several heads turned.

“(Y/N), right?” a man asked from behind his desk. “Haven’t you talked to Flip, sweetheart?”  _You pretended not to notice that Flip’s colleagues knew you by name._

“No,”  you crossed your arms, still trying to maintain some semblance of cool, “and I don’t need to talk to him.  Can you just make sure he gets this?”

“Well, I can get it to him, sure, but I really think you ought to go see him. Talk to him yourself.”

You rolled your eyes, walked out of the station, still clutching the book and  _(stupid, stupid)_ drove straight to Flip’s apartment.

As you rang the doorbell, you rehearsed all of the different ways you would tell Flip off if he even answered the door.  

“Can you hold on a goddamn minute?!” Flip shouted before he arrived at the front door, barefoot and hair uncombed. He was wearing a ratty white t-shirt and blue  _(plaid)_  boxer shorts. His right arm was held up in a sling.

You eyed the bandaged, bloodied wound on his right shoulder and searched Flip’s face for an answer.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine, but I can’t do shit with my left arm. It’s about as useful as a bag of dicks, so they’re keeping me home for a little while.”  

Hoping his answer satisfied you, Flip motioned with his thumb towards the living room, “You can come inside, if you’d like.”

You followed Flip inside as he collapsed on his couch. A black and white western played on the old television. Sandwich crusts sat on top of dirty plates and half empty mugs littered the coffee table.

“Look, I didn’t mean to ignore you like this, okay?  I didn’t want you to worry. this shit happens sometimes,”   Flip looked up from where he was seated at you standing in front of him  “and I don’t need you feeling sorry for me or thinking that you have to take care of me.”

“I – I do feel sorry for you though…you look  _pathetic_ , Zimmerman.”  your hands gestured at the mess around his apartment, “are you planning to live on bologna and coffee for the next few weeks?”

“You know, I’d be willing to help you out around here if you just admit that you messed up and that you missed me.”  You knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get Flip to accept defeat, so you were already prepared to try something else.

“Well then, at least admit that you missed us,”  _you teased as you cupped your breasts over your blouse._

“And that you missed her,”   _you watched for Flip’s reaction as you slid your hand down the front of your pants._

You smirked as the head of his cock began to peek through the slit in his shorts, bouncing as blood gushed into it.

“At least someone missed me,” you pouted as you lifted your shirt over your head.  Flip took a deep breath as your clothes began making a pile on the floor.

“I bet you’ve touched yourself raw this week thinking about me…struggling to use your left hand because you wanted it  _that_  bad – how  _pathetic_.” You teased, but the thought of Flip stroking his thick cock had you dying for some friction already.

“Ol’ lefty here still has a good grip,” – finally a response from Flip “but it’s nothing compared to that  _tight_  little cunt of yours…” he clenched his teeth, reaching his good arm out towards you and running two fingers over the cloth between your legs.

You shimmied out of your panties – the last piece of clothing that remained – and walked towards where Flip sat, swinging your legs over his hips and taking your seat in his lap.

“ _Tell me_  that you want me here, Zimmerman,” you breathed into his ear “tell me, and I’ll stay.”

“I do.  I want you here.” Flip’s gaze moved from your breasts, up to your eyes, then back down to your lips.

“Tell me that you  _need_  me here.” you leaned in close enough to touch your nose to his.

“I need you here. I need  _this_.  _Please_. Isn’t that what you want to hear?” Flip paused, close enough now to breathe in your air, before he leaned into a kiss that signified a new phase in your relationship.

You rocked yourself back and forth on his erection for a painfully long time. So long that Flip whimpered underneath you when you finally gave in, guiding him to your soaking wet slit before slamming back down. He begged his cock not to betray him, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. The sight of you sliding up and down his length – watching as it got more and more coated with your cum with each thrust.

_“I want you to cum for me so badly. Show me that you need me.”_

Flip hated that you always knew what to say to bring him over the edge. You whined as he pulled out, not a moment too soon, and released his load on your inner thigh. 

Flip wrapped his left arm around your waist to bring you closer and mouthed at the skin between your neck and breasts as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing finally slowed, he grabbed you by the chin and spoke with a softness that you were sure you were the only person to have ever heard.

_“I do want you here. You have to know that, right?”_

_The next day you came back to Flip’s place with a bag of groceries and a suitcase of your belongings._


End file.
